


Morning

by Techmaturgics



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Eating out, Just wanted to write something indulgent and a little sweet, M/M, Morning Sex, They're both trans in this!, Trans Higgs, Trans Sam, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techmaturgics/pseuds/Techmaturgics
Summary: Sam and Higgs have been dating each other for a while now, lived together for even longer. And nothing is better than morning sex after cuddling the whole night.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Kudos: 9





	Morning

Sam was warm. Heartbeat steady and breath quiet. Though he couldn't see the time, he knew that it was early. He could feel it within his internal clock that he had trained upon many years of porting alone. He guessed it was just before sunrise. 

Sam would love to stretch his body, however an incredibly long man was attached to him. Someone he had been living with for a couple of years now. Higgs was wrapped around Sam like an overgrown spider money, his long arm curled securely around his trunk. Not that Sam really has ever seen a spider monkey in person. Heartman did show him photos of once before and he definitely felt that Higgs was like one. 

Higgs held onto him tightly with no sign of wanting to let go. It was endearing as it was inconvenient for Sam when he wanted to get out of bed in the morning.

It didn’t take long for Sam to give up and fall back asleep, head tucked beneath Higgs’ jaw, the light stubble he sported slightly ticklish against Sam’s scalp. Then probably a couple of hours later Sam’s alarm went off, waking him abruptly from his pleasant slumber. He grunted as he managed to wedge himself loose from Higgs’ hold and reach up to turn off the damn thing. 

Higgs grumbled softly from being disturbed and insistently tugged Sam back into his arms after. He breathed a deep sigh of pleased relief when Sam let him fit himself and be tucked up against him, face pressed into the crook of Sam’s neck as Higgs spooned him. His arms snaked around Sam once more, pressing butterfly light touches across his midsection just above where Sam’s scars were. 

“Mmm,” Higgs breathed deeply into Sam’s nape like a damn bloodhound. “You smell divine.” He moaned softly and obscenely. 

Sam startled slightly when he felt a long lick run up the back of his neck. He grunted and elbowed Higgs without much force in it. 

“You’re insatiable.” Sam sleepily grumbled without much protest. It wasn’t uncommon for Higgs to wake up horny or to ask Sam to fuck him. They had been together for a while now and ever since Sam indulged him the first time, Higgs just couldn’t get enough of him. Sam didn’t hate it though. It felt nice to genuinely be wanted. He liked it when Higgs was a sweaty mess beneath him, writhing and calling his name. 

He could feel Higgs’ hands wandering across him, hips fitted against Sam’s own. His long, slender fingers massaged Sam’s hip then wandered beneath his shirt, sliding up across his abdomen with slow care as if he were memorizing each detail by touch.

Higgs smiled against his neck, breathing cool air against his heated skin then pressing a tender kiss there. In a purring, cheeky voice Higgs retorted, “I don’t hear any complaints.” He dragged his nails lightly across Sam’s ribs making shivers run up and down his spine pleasantly. Sam hummed, relaxing slowly into Higgs’ affectionate touch. He was too comfortable to move and still hazy from sleep hanging at the corners of his mind. 

“You’re right. I’m not complaining,” Sam murmured quietly, arching slightly into his touch when Higgs scrapped his teeth against his nape. Heat had begun to gather between Sam’s legs and he shifted to try to ease the pressure. Higgs seemed to take that as an opportunity to tangle their limbs together and press his leg between Sam’s. Higgs’ leg laid comfortably between Sam’s thighs, bending so if Sam moved he’d grind down on it without much effort.

“You’re so hot,” Higgs groaned and spread a long, slender hand across one of Sam's pecs. Higgs began to grope at his wide chest, stroking over his scars carefully and teasing his nipples with the tips of his fingers. He squeezed and Sam grunted at being fondled, face suddenly warm with flush. Higgs was breathing shallowly, near panting against Sam's ear, his voice heavy with arousal. 

He whispered low, needy compliments to Sam. Babbling on about how attractive he was and how much Higgs wanted him. He just wouldn't shut up and it was nearly making Sam go crazy with embarrassment. 

"Stop-" Sam began, twisting in Higgs' possessive hold to turn his head to the side and press his lips to Higgs' mouth. " **-** talking and touch me." Sam kissed him again, biting at his lower lip. Higgs made a defeated sound and shifted closer to attention, just as flushed as Sam and even more eager. 

"Oh Sam," Higgs sweetly cooed and dragged his hand back down his chest to the band of Sam's sweatpants. Sam dropped an arm down to press against Higgs', gripping loosely at his forearm and following the movements. He breathed shakily and felt Higgs press his face into his hair. 

"Sam, Sammy,  _ Sam. _ " Higgs was groaning, rolling his hips and dragging Sam down to grind against his knee. Sam pushed back with his hips and met Higgs' knee slowly in rolling movements. He grunted quietly in response. The heat between Sam's legs grew near unbearable and if he was more clear headed he would have died with embarrassed that he was shamelessly grinding against Higgs’ thigh. He nearly groaned in relief when Higgs finally dipped his hand into his pants and found his cunt. 

Sam felt Higgs pause briefly when feeling how slick Sam was, two fingers coating themselves in it. Higgs breathed sharply and muffled a moan in Sam's hair. Sam’s ears burned and his heart thudded in his veins. 

"Fuck Sam," Higgs panted and began biting at Sam's neck and shoulders. "You get this wet each time you fuck me senseless with your strap?" 

A blush had begun down his neck and raced across Sam in a wave of heat. Sam didn’t respond. He gripped Higgs' arm tighter. He seemed to comprehend Sam's meek silence and slipped his fingers down along the wetness of his cunt, spreading the lips open and gently running along the folds just barely pushing in. 

He was teasing Sam. Sam knew he was. Enjoying every brush and bit of heat he could spread around and make a mess with. His hand must have been entirely wet. Sam covered his mouth and breathed shakily. His touch was electric and each slide and push made him melt. Higgs was noisy, groaning louder than Sam as if he was the one being torturously teased. 

When he began rubbing at Sam's clit a jolt went through his body and Sam let out the barest of moans. So quiet he almost thought he got away with it until Higgs had to open his big mouth and let him know he definitely heard it. 

"Oh Sam, Sammy boy, I want to hear you. Tell me, does this feel good? I won't know unless you say so." 

Sam felt the sharp bite of Higgs' teeth as they sunk into his shoulder and the insistent rubbing of his fingers rhythmically working against his clit. Heat pooled in his stomach like hot iron. Sam gasped, his body shaking and legs going taut, toes curling. He felt pleasure ripple over him intensely. Sam breathed Higgs’ name in a near moan without much thought or control over himself. Higgs inhaled sharply then exhaled shakily, fingers moving a little more insistently. 

“That’s it,” Higgs whispered, voice tight and insistent. “You’re so hot, Sam. Saying my name like that. It drives me crazy.” Sam’s face burned just from hearing Higgs speak such nonsense. He was about to tell Higgs to shut up when he felt a slick finger dip into him, then two. Sam bit his lip, muffling a quiet groan. 

Higgs fingered him slowly, thumb circling Sam's clit. The stretch felt good. The way Higgs would curl his fingers when he got in deep made Sam feel divine. He met those slender and long fingers without any shame now. They rocked against each other, both breathing harshly. 

Sam's hair was getting into his eyes and stuck against his sweaty forehead. Higgs was breathing him in, lips pressed tightly to Sam's neck in heated kisses. Sam's heartbeat was like the roar of thunder in his ears. 

"You're going to cum soon." Higgs whispered desperately. It wasn't a question. He knew. Sam knew. He wasn't sure how he felt about Higgs using his clairvoyance in this way but it seemed to bring a layer of pleasure he could never understand for Higgs. 

Sam tightened his grip on Higgs' forearm. "Not if you keep up like this," Sam said roughly, voice hoarse. He twisted in their embrace to kiss Higgs. In a low, commanding voice, Sam growled against his lips and tugged on his arm. "Give me more. Use more of your fingers." 

Higgs looked at Sam with wide, lustful eyes as if he were a deer caught in headlights. Sam watched him take in a sharp, shaky breath after a moment. He ducked down and kissed Sam. He kissed Sam like he needed him. As if he would drown if he couldn't. 

Two more fingers circled Sam's folds before sinking into him slowly, stretching him wider than before. The pressure nearly made Sam come then and there. But he wanted it. Wanted Higgs to spread and finger him until he came on his hand. 

Higgs was panting his name, grinding his hips along Sam's backside in a needy fashion. Sam let out a strangled moan as Higgs began to thrust his fingers deeper into him. He gripped him tighter, throwing his head back against Higgs' shoulder and gasping his name breathlessly. 

Sam felt like he was on fire. His body was taut with the need to release and he was almost there. He was on the edge, riding Higgs' fingers desperately. Higgs sounded like a wreck behind him, feverishly whispering into his ear. Sam closed his eyes, squeezing tightly around Higgs. 

Several more thrusts and Sam was shuddering violently, arching as he came with a choked cry. He turned and kissed Higgs fiercely as he rode out his orgasm. Higgs rubbed at Sam's clit gently with his thumb, fingering him slowly then pulling out when Sam went slack and finished. 

They broke from their kiss with heated pants. Sam was buzzing with the afterglow. He felt weightless and warm. When he caught his breath he kissed Higgs again. This time more gently. 

"Lie back," he rumbled, voice rough. Higgs was still breathing unsteadily, eyes wide. He blinked at Sam blankly when he began pushing Higgs onto his back. Sam rolled over. He spread his large hand across Higgs' chest and held him there while he got in between his legs. He was flushed, light hair a mess against the pillows. 

He was watching Sam intently with bated breath. He lifted Higgs' shirt up just enough to reveal his scarred abdomen that he was always so self conscious of. Sam ducked down and felt Higgs jump from the touch of his wet lips then slowly relax into it. 

"Sam.."

Higgs spoke in a light, airy voice. Soft and low. Sam felt a hand tangle itself in his sweaty hair. He didn't pull or push Sam. Just rested his hand against his head as Sam kissed his way down his stomach. He ran his lips through the light hair trailing down to Higgs' sweatpants. Sam glanced up to Higgs to catch his hazy gaze. 

Higgs swallowed and nodded weakly. He wet his dry lips. Sam smiled then, almost cheekily. It was always such a pleasure to rend Higgs tongue tied. 

Sam tugged off Higgs' pants and tossed them off the bed before settling between Higgs' legs on his stomach and elbows. Sam kissed the space above his cunt and Higgs breathed deeply, quivering slightly. 

With his thumbs Sam spread Higgs open slowly. He dipped his head forward and ran his tongue across the wet folds. Higgs was just as wet as he had been and Sam could taste the heat of him. His taste was heavy on his tongue and Sam suckled lightly at Higgs’ clit.

Higgs whined loudly and his hand gripped tightly at Sam's hair. 

"Saaaam," Higgs complained. "Stop teasing me please." He sounded so desperate. So wrecked. Sam was fond of it and the sweet moans that spilled from Higgs' lips once he began to eat him out in earnest. 

Higgs rocked against Sam, holding Sam's head down without much strength. He twisted and shook. And Sam was relentless. He circled Higgs' clit with his tongue and drew out the sweetest sounds from him. Then he slid a finger into Higgs and felt him buck with satisfaction. 

"Sam!!" Higgs gasped. He added another finger and Higgs moaned. He was always so loud, so vocal. Sam liked it. And he particularly liked the way Higgs melted when he licked at his clit while fingering him. He was holding onto Sam like his life depended on it, fingers so desperately gripping his head. He was practically riding his face and Sam had no objections. 

It didn't take long for Higgs to come, already having been so wet from grinding against Sam earlier. He threw his head back against the pillows and tensed up as he came. He was babbling. He cried Sam's name, cursed, and whined. Sam let him ride out his orgasm, thrusting his fingers gently into Higgs as his breathing slowed and soft praises fell from his mouth. He looked utterly spent and satisfied. 

Sam leaned over him and kissed his lips. He withdrew his fingers and wrapped his large arms around Higgs. Higgs sighed softly, eyes fluttering closed. He laughed lowly and Sam could feel the vibrations bouncing between their chests. 

“The Great Deliverer delivers once again,” Higgs cackled. Sam rolled his eyes. 

“I’m about to deliver us to the shower,” He retorted. When Higgs looked like he was about to open his mouth again to say something stupid, Sam quickly leaned up and sealed his lips with his own. 

Higgs wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders, his fingers combing through Sam’s hair fondly. He felt Higgs smile and some part of Sam knew that he had fallen right into his trap. However, Sam didn’t mind it. 

He pressed his forehead to Higgs’, breaking their kiss. Higgs met his gaze and Sam watched the corners of his eyes slowly crinkle as he laughed softly against him. Sam laughed with him and the sound of their low voices filled the cool air.

No, Sam didn’t mind it at all. 


End file.
